7 Days To Love You
by Scissorhandz
Summary: Sept jours, sept meurtres, sept péchés capitaux. Et deux génies qui jouent à colin-maillard avec leurs sentiments vis à vis de l'autre... Le premier qui tombe amoureux de l'autre a perdu. Inspiré du film Seven - Mello x Near - Rated M pour langage, violence & lemon
1. Prologue

**7 Days To Love You.**

**_Note rapide de l'auteur_**: _Je suis tombée sous le charme du couple Mello & Near; et j'ai à tout prix voulu écrire sur eux... Je me suis lancée dans ce projet et m'y investie à fond, j'écris beaucoup et poste rarement mais là, vraiment pour une fois, je suis plutôt contente du rendu._

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film Seven; il s'agit d'un thriller racontant l'histoire d'un psychopathe qui commet des meurtres en rapport avec les 7 péchés capitaux. Il me fallait une intrigue; une enquête à leur confier pour ne pas sombrer dans le surplus de romantisme; ne pas rester focalisée sur les personnages et leur relation, car je voulais vraiment écrire une histoire complète! Et puis ce film m'est revenu en mémoire..._

_Bref merci d'avoir lu ma note si vous l'avez fait; et enjoy. _

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_« La mort donne du prestige. » _

_ - Jacques Garneau_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll_

**_28 Janvier 2013_**

Le soleil se levait, au loin l'horizon se dessinait comme une ligne de feu. Aujourd'hui serait le premier jour du « après Kira ». Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais leur ''dieu'' était décédé la veille, dans un entrepôt acheté par le SPK pour l'occasion succombant d'une crise cardiaque à son tour comme toutes les victimes qu'il eu fait. La nouvelle n'avait pas été communiquée à la presse, on craignait les réactions à outrance de certaines personnes... Non, on laissera le temps passer, et le taux de criminalité remonter. Car, c'était logique... Certains criminels vont s'apercevoir que la sentence de Kira tarde à s'appliquer à eux... Alors ils vont tester les limites de leurs actes, et aller plus loin, toujours plus loin... Mais au moins... Cela donnait un peu de temps avant que ça ne se produise.

Eblouit par l'éclat du soleil se reflétant sur la baie vitrée face à lui; Near se frotta les yeux. Ces derniers étaient soulignés par des cernes marquées peut être n'avait-il jamais autant ressemblé à L, se disait-il, qu'en ce moment-même. Il n'avait pas dormi, et ce depuis des jours. Depuis UN jour, en particulier.

_Mello..._

Grâce à son intervention suicide, il avait sauvé l'intégralité du SPK, et permis l'arrestation du plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps. Et il était mort.

Mort. Comme Light, comme L, comme Matt, comme les trois quarts des agents qui se sont penchés sur l'affaire Kira... C'était maintenant, dans ce silence de plomb, que Near réalisait enfin la perte de Mello. Et putain ce que ça faisait mal….

Il était en colère. Lui et le blond s'étaient voué une guerre sans merci depuis l'arrivée de Near à la Wammy's. Parce qu'avant lui, Mello était le numéro 1. Et qu'une fois qu'il eu passé les grilles de l'orphelinat… Le mafieux avait été recallé à la seconde place, éternel perdant de leurs défis en versus. Les autres pensionnaires de la Wammy's n'existaient plus à chaque examen les deux génies faisaient abstraction du reste ils ne restaient qu'eux, et ils prennaient leur pied à se défoncer pour avoir la note maximale, voir plus. Et plus le temps avait passé, plus Mello avait nourrit pour Near une haine passionnée. Pas la haine qui pousse à vouloir tuer, non, celle qui a un gout de respect, qui faisait que le blond avait toujours concouru dans les règles, pas de triche, pas d'entourloupe du fairplay comme il y en a peu.

Et c'était pour ça que Near lui, avait nourrit pour Mello une admiration sans précedent. Et depuis l'affaire Kira… Son admiration pour Mihael avait surpassé celle qu'il avait pour L.

Il admirait un type qui le détestait, et ça faisait mal. Il admirait un type qui, dorénavant tout comme L, était décédé. Near frappa le sol de son poing fragile. Bordel il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit aussi embrumé par un quelconque sentiment que là, tout de suite.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans ce qui avait servit de chambre d'hotel à Mello & Matt, peu avant leur opération suicide. Near n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, après que l'on ait retrouvé le corps de Light Yagami, et bouclé l'affaire Kira en remplissant des tonnes de paperasse... Gevanni et les autres avaient étés surpris de le voir partir seul en déclarant d'un ton neutre qu'il avait quelque chose à vérifier et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accompagne. Et il avait passé la nuit à même le sol, un genou replié contre lui, une main occupée à triturer ses boucles blanches à retourner milles et une pensées dans sa tête au centre de la pièce. A sa gauche, se trouvait une table basse faisant face à un sofa en cuir. Elle était jonchée de cadavres d'emballages de tablettes de chocolat et de paquets de clopes. Near pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des cigarettes de Matt, mêlée au chocolat noir de Mello... Et l'odeur du cuir du canapé lui rappelait la manière dont se sapait cet imbécile de mafieux. Il secoua soudain la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées passant du coq à l'âne sans logique depuis des heures maintenant. Pourquoi était-il venu ici... ? Ressasser le passé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Parce que c'était avoir des regrets. Parce que c'était là que commençait la liste des « et si » qui menaient à la folie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, cherchant de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Il remarqua alors un briquet parmi les emballages déchiquetés sur la table. Il sortit machinalement le Death Note de sous sa chemise, se saisit du briquet et l'alluma en tenant le cahier juste au dessus de la flamme. Il espérait réellement que brûler le cahier lui permettrait de faire le deuil dans sa tête, de réduire en cendres ses pensées et regrets en même temps que les pages de cette arme abominable.

Mais au contraire, la flamme qui vacillait lui rappelait la brûlure sur le visage de Mello. Elle était comme la représentation métaphorique de la douleur qui le lancinait depuis des jours déjà, quand on lui avait appris le décès de son ancien camarade.

_« Séparement, nous n'étions peut être pas capables de surpasser L qui était et restera notre modèle. En revanche à nous deux.. A nous deux nous valons L, nous pouvons même le surpasser ! Et aujourd'hui, face à Kira, que L n'a pas pu vaincre... Nous présentons des preuves accablantes ! »_

Il avait utilisé « nous », comme si Mello n'avait jamais quitté ses cotés. Il se demandait si Lidner l'avait remarqué ou non, puis se demanda depuis quand il en avait quelque chose à foutre, de l'avis de Lidner.

Le seul avis qui importait... Celui qui avait toujours compté... C'était celui du blond.

Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là… L'initiale de L se retrouvait orpheline. L, c'était eux, c'était un tout qui englobait Mello & Near. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors, quand Mello était mort… Le second L aussi.

« Putain... » souffla t-il.

« Putain ? Putain venant de TA bouche ? Hé, t'as entendu ça Mello ? »

Near écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ayant reconnu à qui appartenait cette voix. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce son regard se posant alors sur Matt, appuyé contre l'encolure de la porte, une cigarette au bec, et des cernes dignes des zombies des jeux vidéo auxquels il jouait.

« J'ai entendu, Matt. »

Mello apparu alors derrière le roux, de sa démarche féline si caractérisante. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un « clac » en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat. Les deux rescapés fixèrent Nate quelques instants, amusés par ses yeux ronds comme des billes, où on pouvait lire une surprise difficile à dissimuler mis en avant par les cernes sous ses yeux. Near se repris très vite, revêtant son visage impassible avec difficulté il bloquait totalement. Son cerveau était actuellement en maintenance, en standby, veuillez réitérer votre requête plus tard... Désolé pour la gêne occasionnée...

« Comment... » essaya le génie blanc.

Mais l'état actuel de son cerveau ne lui permettait pas de formuler une question complète. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, des milliers de questions fusaient dans tous les sens, et s'il avait continué, ça aurait fini en crash d'interrogations_ Comment-Kira-Mort-Pourquoi-Réssucité-Survécu-Mello-DeathNote-Matt-Mort-confirmé-Télé ?_

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait sur la ligne d'arrivée, non... ? »

« ... » se contenta t-il de répondre, doutant encore que tout ceci soit une hallucination.

« Mh, ça a l'air de te faire un plaisir de nous revoir vivants mon cher Near…» ironisa Mello.

« C'est le cas. » Le ton dénué d'émotion qu'il utilisait en permanence pouvait porter à confusion sur ces dires quand on ne le connaissait pas… « Disons que quand vous m'aurez éclaircit sur ce qui fait que vous êtes encore de ce monde, j'arriverais à mieux apprécier la nouvelle… »

Mello soupira. Near et son attachement à la rationalité.

« Figure toi que, si le nom d'une personne est mal orthographié 4 fois dans le cahier, ce dernier devient inutilisable contre elle... » il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche que Near reconnu comme une page d'un Death Note, et le déplia, révélant plusieurs essai d'orthographe pour son nom. « Et il se trouve que, lors de la première fois où j'ai eu le Death Note en ma possession, un de mes hommes a tenté de m'exécuter dans mon dos grâce au cahier... L'hypocrisie entre mafieux, vois-tu... »

« Tu t'es planté en camion, et t'as défoncé la façade d'une église. » le coupa Nate.

« Faire croire à ma mort était un plus pour que Kira baisse sa garde. »

« Et Matt ? »

« Coma pendant 3 jours vieux, j'me suis presque vidé de mon sang sur la route avant d'me réveiller miraculeusement dans une chambre d'hôpital, où une charmante infirmière a été aux p'tits soin pour moi. D'ailleurs, je serais encore en train de me faire chouchouter si Mello m'avait pas sortit de l'hospice en douce...» intervint le roux.

« Ose me dire que tu te plaisais dans un endroit où t'étais obligé de t'enfermer dans les WCs pour fumer. »

« … Je te l'accorde. » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce et écrasant son mégot sur le cendrier.

Near resta silencieux un instant, ne laissant aucune émotion paraître sur son visage, imprégnant les informations qu'on venait de lui fournir, les analysant tout en entortillant une mèche blanche autour de son index nerveusement.

« Bien.» finit-il par dire.

Matt vint s'affaler sur le canapé en cuir tandis que Mello lançait un regard ennuyé à Near. Ce type n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi stoïque, il l'imaginait sans problèmes coiffé comme l'une de ces perruques blanches de l'ancien temps, sapé comme un marquis ou autre haut rang de noblesse, utilisant un vocabulaire soutenu et agissant comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul. Même le nom « Louis XVI » lui aurait été comme un gant, manquait plus que le thé et un majordome à ses cotés et le tableau était complet. Bref il le détestait toujours autant, et c'était sûrement pas près de changer..

Near se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici… L'intuition, peut être…

* * *

_La citation fait réference à l'admiration pour Mello de Near, qui a vu le jour lors du décès de notre blond mafieux adoré. Etre admiré; c'est avoir du prestige auprès de l'admirateur... Enfin c'est mon point de vue._

_Prologue un peu bizarre; c'était histoire de vous compter COMMENT Matt et Mello s'en étaient sortis; et puis tout a un début et je me suis dit que commencer par là serait pas mal... L'histoire avec l'enquête glauque ne commence qu'au premier chapitre! Allez qu'est ce que t'attend petit lecteur clique sur Next !_


	2. Let's play a love game

**Day 1: Let's play a Love Game**

_« Le jeu de l'amour, c'est le cœur et les sens jouant au colin-maillard, et passant perpétuellement l'un près l'autre sans jamais se toucher. »_

_ - Malcolm de Chazal_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll_

**_Six mois plus tard…._**

**_Lundi 29 Juillet 2013_**

Mello ouvrit les yeux, et s'étira avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller Matt à sa droite. Il observa le roux dormir, allongé sur le flanc, la respiration quelque peu sifflante trahissant un abus de cigarette flagrant dans ce putain de lit de luxe king size qu'ils s'étaient appropriés. Depuis la fin de l'affaire Kira, le maffieux tenait à traiter Matt comme il le méritait. Quand il l'avait vu se faire descendre à la télé, qu'il l'avait cru mort, il avait été saisi d'un millier de remords. Et il s'était rendu compte que s'il devait vraiment mourir dans la seconde, il aurait une liste de regrets un peu trop longue.. Aussi depuis toute cette histoire, il s'évertuait à réduire cette liste considérablement. Lui et Matt avaient emménagé depuis peu dans un grand studio d'un quartier chic de New York, et ils s'y sentaient bien ils avaient réussi à retrouver ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'ils avaient à la Wammy's... De temps à autre il pouvait même se mesurer à Near durant une enquête, dans une course à qui résoudra l'affaire en premier… Oui, sa vie était presque redevenue comme avant, et Mello en était satisfait. Soudain, le vibreur de son téléphone portable retentit sur le bois de la table de nuit. Le blond s'en saisit rapidement, puis sortit de la chambre avant de répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Mello ? Ici Near. »

Son cœur râta un battement à l'entente de la voix de l'albinos.

« Ah tiens, je me disais justement, que la température de la pièce avait soudainement chuté, signe de la présence d'un fantôme… »

« Hm. Dis moi… Tu aurais cinq minutes à m'accorder aujourd'hui ? J'aurais… _besoin_ de toi pour analyser quelque chose… »

Il avait buté sur le mot besoin d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, lui et le mafieux s'étaient toujours détestés et l'idée même de devoir coopérer avec lui avait poussé Mello à se barrer de la Wammy's à la mort de L, tout de même… Juste respirer le même air, en étant dans la même pièce pouvait s'avérer être un cauchemar pour eux. Et pourtant… La vérité est qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître…

« J'ai rien d'autre à foutre aujourd'hui, alors…. »

_Et puis j'ai envie d'te voir dans l'fond…_

« Parfait. Disons… 16h30, au 15 Avenue LaneRoad ? »

« Ca marche. »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Le blond gara la mustang noire de Matt à l'arrache sur un trottoir. Il en sortit en claquant la porte, enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et s'approcha de sa cible. Devant une des nombreuses villa du quartier, un groupe de policier discutait vivement, et parmi eux, un jeune homme albinos aux cheveux blancs ondulés. Mello fut surpris de voir ce dernier habillé d'une façon inhabituelle, en un simple jean large et un pull noir uni. C'est drôle, il avait encore plus envie de le frapper que d'accoutumée.

« Oh, Mello. Je t'attendais. »

Near coupa court à son échange verbal avec les policiers, tendit une lampe torche à Mello puis l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison. Celle-ci était poussiéreuse, une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité vous prenait d'assaut dès que vous aviez passé le seuil de la porte. Des boites de pizza jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des petits tubes de sauce ketchup.

« Tu pourrais faire plus romantique comme lieu de rendez-vous, Near… »

L'albinos ignora royalement sa remarque, et entreprit de fouiller les lieux. Aidé de sa lampe torche, il observa le contenu des bibliothèques et étagères, ainsi que les innombrables déchets jonchant le sol. Il s'agenouilla pour se saisir d'un paquet de chips vides, sous lequel il découvrit une horde de cafards qui s'échappa à la vue de la lumière de la lampe, s'évanouissant dans l'obscurité. Near réprima un frisson de dégout.

« Depuis quand t'as besoin de moi sur une affaire, Near… ? »

Le génie blanc se releva, heureux pour la première fois de sa vie de porter ces immondices que l'humanité appelle « chaussures ».

« J'veux raccrocher. Et malheureusement cette affaire m'est tombée dessus, et comme j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va s'étaler, j'aimerais m'assurer de la boucler le plus tôt possible. »

Mello se figea, pris d'une rage sourde, serrant la lampe torche dans sa main au point d'en avoir les jointures blanchies.

« Raccrocher… ? _Raccrocher _? Tu te fous d'ma gueule ? Tu es L, le L actuel, celui qui représente la justice et dont l'existence même suffit à rassurer l'humanité quant aux crimes dont ils entendent parler tous les jours. Tu es celui qui les a libéré de l'emprise de Kira, et rien que pour ça, tu es aussi respecté que le Dalai Lama ! »

« Techniquement Mello…. C'est toi qui as permis à l'affaire Kira d'arriver à son terme. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que les faits ont étés rendus publics, et que l'humanité sait que TU les as libéré de l'emprise de Kira. Aussi, après avoir murement réfléchi… Je pense que le titre de L te revient de droit. Et quand bien même tu n'en voudrais pas, je ne me sens pas digne de l'endosser et je ressens le besoin de m'éloigner du crime et des enquêtes, au moins pour un temps… Si ce n'est le reste de mon existence. »

Le blond resta sans voix face à cette déclaration, figé au milieu du salon dégueulasse de la demeure, observant Near s'éloigner dans la pénombre, comme s'il n'avait fait que parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire.

« J'me disais que vu ta tenue, soit t'avais pris en maturité, soit t'avais pété les plombs ! » s'écria t-il assez fort pour que l'albinos l'entende à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Et je penche pour la seconde option ! »

Nate se retourna et lui sourit, ce qui fini de confirmer l'hypothèse de Mello dans son esprit. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que ce soit le cataclysme dans sa p'tite tête de Casper, bon sang ? L'albinos se rendit dans la salle à manger où se trouvait un policier.

« Oh, Near. » Il lui fit signe d'approcher. « On a tout laissé comme on l'a trouvé… »

« A quand remonte la mort ? »

« Ca fait 3 quart d'heure environ qu'il a la tête dans ses spaghettis. Il respire plus du tout. »

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer… »

Le policier sortit alors de la pièce, heureux de fuir ce lieu insalubre et oppressant. Les deux génies fixèrent le cadavre de l'obèse, assis sur une chaise dont dépassaient ses innombrables bourrelets, attablé face à ses spaghettis depuis surement des heures.

« Qui a dit que c'était un meurtre… ? » demanda le blond.

« Personne. »

« Si c'est pas une crise cardiaque à première vue, j'y comprend rien… Ou alors un empoisonnement ? »

« Non, y'aurait eut du reflux si c'était le cas… »

Le génie blanc se baissa afin de regarder sous la table.

« Ses pieds sont ficelés avec du barbelé… Pareil pour ses mains… »

« Ca peut être qu'un meurtre nan ? » s'enquit le blond. « Peut être une histoire d'assurance vie, ou alors sa petite amie aurait craqué et l'aurait forcé à manger sa cuisine et l'aurait empoisonné parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas satisfaite au lit et qu-

« Tais-toi. »

L'albinos effleura la tempe du cadavre, sur laquelle un flingue avait surement été braqué pendant un certain temps d'après les fines traces… A sa droite, Mello s'agenouilla près de la table.

« Ah, putain ! Y'a un seau de vomis là-dessous »

« Y a-t-il du sang ? » demanda Near comme s'il demandait de quelle couleur était Iron Man.

« Je sais pas, je t'en prie viens donc goûter. » Il se releva « Un empoisonnement, donc ? »

« … Mello, rend toi utile et va questionner les voisins. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et plongea son regard dans celui de Near. Ce dernier ne rompit pas le contact visuel, c'est Mello qui du s'y résoudre et suivit les instructions de son camarade à contrecoeur, soupirant d'exaspération en sortant de la pièce.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Near était silencieux depuis leur départ du lieu du crime, un peu angoissé que Mello conduise. Le blond avait pourtant une conduite calme, il respectait le code et ne s'enervait même pas contre les autres automobilistes, ce qui surpris quelque peu l'albinos, qui s'était fait du mafieux une image de sale gosse grincheux de sang chaud. Un bad boy en somme. En fait, ce qui ne rassurait pas Near, c'était les pots de peinture sur la banquette arrière certains n'avaient même pas de couvercle.

« T'es conscient que Matt et sa voiture c'est une histoire d'amour since 1999… »

« Ouais ouais on a récupéré la peinture d'un pote, ça nous fait faire des économies pour repeindre notre loft dans cette putain de ville qu'est New York où tout est cher. Des fois j'me dis qu'on aurait du rester en Angleterre. Bref, si ça te dérange pas on va d'abord passer au loft pour déposer ça avant que j'doive freiner brutalement et que l'un des pots se renverse avant de te ramener.»

Near acquiesça.

« Tu sais » reprit Mello « Je pourrais t'être VRAIMENT utile si tu m'expliquais un peu plus toute cette histoire et me faisais un briefing plus complet sur ce soudain refus d'assumer la lettre L… Tu as eu la preuve que mes méthodes marchaient durant l'affaire Kira, merde tu pourrais me faire confiance, j' - »

« Ecoute, ce que je fais ou non, ça ne regarde que moi… Tu devrais être heureux de me voir me retirer, tu vas être le numéro 1, n'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé… ? »

Mello resta silencieux. Ouais, il en avait toujours révé… Mais y arriver sans réel mérite, aussi simplement que ça, que cela au fond ne dépende que du bon vouloir de Near à lui céder la place… Non, il n'en voulait pas de l'initiale de leur modèle. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Il freina soudainement, bifurqua à gauche faisant klaxonner un automobiliste au passage, et stoppa la voiture dans une petite ruelle d'un quartier chic. A sa droite, Near avait cripsé ses mains sur sa ceinture de sécurité. Décidemment il détestait vraiment les voitures. Et la conduite de Mello au final…

« T'es qu'un crétin.» lâcha l'albinos.

Le blond sourit. Il savait que Near était mal à l'aise dans les transports il avait attendu le dernier moment pour lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque. Il défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, puis pris les pots de peinture à l'arrière. Le génie blanc l'aida et en porta deux. Ils montèrent dans l'immeuble neuf et luxieux, jusqu'au second étage, appartement 182. Mello se demerda pour faire tenir les pots en équilibre sur ses genoux le temps qu'il dégaine ses clés pour ouvrir la porte.

L'intérieur était vaste, le sol était en bois une grande baie vitrée leur faisait face, Mello adorait avoir une vue spectaculaire depuis les hauteurs, et pouvoir dévorer son chocolat en observant les gens se bousculer dans les rues le matin. Il y avait une mezzanine en bois également sous laquelle un grand canapé était installé. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, se trouvait une petite cuisine en coin, le bar délimitant l'espace cuisine du salon. Le loft révé, en somme.

Mello ouvrit une fenêtre dans la cuisine et s'alluma une cigarette avec un briquet qui trainait par là.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas de joujoux pour toi mon p'tit Near. »

« Quel dommage… » ironisa le jeune. « Tu n'as qu'à me donner du chocolat, et je me tiendrais tranquille. »

« Comme si j'allais donner une tablette à un gosse qui sait même pas apprécier l'arome de la fève de cacao mélée au spéculos dans une délicieuse tablette en huit carrés prédessinés… »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. » répondit-il en s'enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de l'index.

Mello haussa un sourcil, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. C'était presque drôle Near qui essayait de le menacer. Comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sans arme, sans jouet et dans un milieu inconnu.

« Je t'en prie, met donc tes menaces à éxecution, je tremble de peur et d'appréhens-

Flosh. Un liquide vert épais dégoulinait de sa tête, avec une odeur d'acrylique forte. Le blond passa une main sur ses yeux et sa bouche, fixant Near avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

« Tu as osé me lancer de .. De la PEINTURE ? »

« Tu m'y as autorisé, tu m'as même dit ''je t'en prie''. »

« Mon dieu tu as signé ton arrêt de mort _Nate_ ! »

Mello jeta sa cigarette dans l'évier, contourna le bar au pas de course et se saisit d'un pot de peinture rouge qu'il déversa en intégralité sur le génie blanc qui hoqueta de surprise.

« Un vomi pour un rendu. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on n'en reste jamais là, _Mihael_. »

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son incompréhension en haussant un sourcil, Near lui étala de la peinture blanche sur le visage du plat de sa main, puis retraça les contours de ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche avant de lui jeter de la peinture rouge sur le corps de son autre main.

« Vert-Blanc-Rouge.. Tu soutiens l'Italie _Dear Mello_ ? »

Utiliser les mots qu'il avait écrit derrière la seule et unique photo du mafieux, et dans leur langue d'origine qui plus est… Near voulait vraiment le faire sortir de ses gongs ou bien… ?

« Que veux tu, quand je te vois dégoulinant de sauce tomate de pizza je me sens toute chose… Oh, à moins que cela ne soit du sang. » Il plongea deux doigts dans la peinture rouge et fit deux traces dans le cou de Near, comme si ce dernier s'était fait mordre par un vampire.

« Je suis plutôt _pasta_ , la pizza c'est pas trop mon truc à vrai dire... » répondit-il tout bas.

« Pâtes à la carbonara ? Je sais faire c'est assez simple… » continua Mello, qui balança de la peinture blanche sur Near, dont le pull collait à la peau tellement il en était imbibé. Il portait toujours d'amples vêtements qui faisaient qu'on n'avait qu'une idée vague de sa morphologie. Il était plus mince encore qu'on ne pouvait se l'imaginer, se dit Mello. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vu manger, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de Near, dont les cheveux recouverts du liquide pâteux écarlate étaient plaqués sur son crane et son visage, lui donnant une tête de chien mouillé. Quant à Mello, la peinture glissait tranquilement sur son ensemble en cuir, et le vert qui s'écoulait de ses cheveux devait le faire ressembler à un légume…

Un légume en bottes de cuir avec un chapelet autour du cou.

Les deux génies éclatèrent alors de rire, face à l'absurdité de la situation. Deux gaillards de même pas vingt ans qui se foutaient sur la gueule avec de la peinture. Bravo la maturité. C'est drôle, mais le rire de Near apaisait cette haine que Mello ressentait à son égard… L'albinos se repris, inspira profondément pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire, et essuya le visage de Mello avec sa manche qui était miraculeusement épargnée par le massacre de couleurs. Ce geste affectueux stoppa net le mafieux dans son rire, et stupéfié il replongea son regard dans les pupilles d'encre.

« Near… »

« Mh… ? »

_Depuis quand tu sais rire… ? Depuis quand tu sais faire preuve de tendresse… ? Depuis quand t'es humain bon sang… ?_

L'albinos lâcha sa manche et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Mello avant de laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps, sans quitter le blond du regard.

_A quoi tu joues… ?_

« Tu… Peux utiliser la salle de bain. Deuxieme porte à gauche à l'étage… » il soupira et partit sur le balcon s'allumer une cigarette tandis que Near le suivait des yeux. Mello avait l'impression qu'on avait… Installé les sentiments dans le cerveau de Near, comme on installe un anti virus des mois après avoir acheté un PC, parce qu'on avait la flemme, parce qu'on avait pas le temps… Oh non, voilà qu'il faisait des comparaisons débiles comme Matt…

Toujours est-il que Near avait l'air…. Différent. Ou du moins, en privé, quand il se laissait aller et enlevait ce putain de masque de blasé. Et ça faisait battre le cœur de Mello d'une drôle de façon.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

« Ce n'est pas du poison. Il a fallu cinq infirmiers pour le mettre sur la table… ! Il ne devait jamais sortir à mon avis. »

Les experts en médecine légale écoeuraient Mello. Ils te décrivaient la mort d'une personne grâce à leurs déductions après avoir bien observé le cadavre sous toutes ses coutûres et non seulement ils t'expliquaient à quel point cela avait du être gore, mais en plus, ils appuient leurs hypothèses en te montrant les blessures où symptomes sur le corps meurtri étalé sur la table en métal. Pas qu'il soit dégouté de la mort en elle-même, après tout il avait descendu pas mal de types de sang froid avec le revolver qui se trouvait à sa ceinture, parfois juste par impulsion, parce qu'il en avait envie, ou par vengeance…. Et d'ailleurs, rien que pour ça, il ne méritait pas le titre de L. Parce qu'il transgressait autant la loi qu'il ne la faisait respecter. Nan c'était surtout la façon qu'ils avaient de te parler de la chose, on se serait cru à un accouchement vu leurs sourires « félicitations, c'est une mort par suffocation ! ».

« Non mais vous avez vu la taille de son estomac ? » le type en blouse blanche brandit un sac en plastique ensanglanté contenant comme une énorme gourde flasque, merci mon dieu le sac était opaque et on pouvait donc en rester sur l'idée de poche-bouillotte… « La paroi intérieure a explosé. Hémorragie interne. »

« Il est mort d'avoir trop mangé ? » s'enquit le mafieux.

« Oui et non… Oh et puis, vous voyez ces meurtrissures ? » le binoclard montra des traces sur le coté de la tête du cadavre.

« Un revolver sur sa tampe, si vous voulez mon avis. » déclara Near.

« A envisager. » répondit l'expert.

« Et bien, messieurs, je crois que nous avons là un super cas d'homicide. » fit Mello en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat tandis que Near le regardait écoeuré non mais comment il faisait pour manger dans un endroit pareil en parlant de trucs pareils…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

D'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, de son vivant le commissaire Yagami était un homme droit, apprécié, intelligent et respectueux. Il était calme et réfléchi, et être en sa compagnie était agréable. Vraiment, si tous les commissaires pouvaient être comme lui… !

Near était actuellement dans le bureau du commissaire Jones, et il se demandait si c'était parce que ce dernier était américain ou parce que justement, ils se trouvaient en Amérique, que le commissaire ne pouvait pas être un type cool. Il faisait son rapport à l'oral.

« … Il a du s'évanouir à force de manger. Le tueur a du le frapper pour le réveiller, ce qui l'a fait éclater. Le tueur a pu faire durer son jeu pendant peut être douze heures… Dans tous les cas il a pris son temps, car la gorge de la victime était dilatée sous l'effort… » à ses mots, Near écrasa entre son pouce et son index une petite figurine en plastique de l'obèse décédé, qui crissa. Sur elle était inscrit au marqueur ''Victime 1''.

Jones, c'était le stéréotype du flic dans les simpsons. Il s'enfilait des Donuts et à premiere vue paraissait simple d'esprit… Jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque sur le terrain et fasse preuve d'un tel professionnalisme que vous vous dites qu'il ne fait que jouer un role quand il est assis sur sa chaise roulante dans son bureau de commissaire. C'est le genre de mec qui te sort une blague, tousse comme un cancéreux quand il rit à ses propres blagues (pourries) et te raconte ses déboires avec sa femme comme s'il te faisait le rapport d'une enquête.

« C'est un pur sadique, ce mec. » le commissaire et Near levèrent les yeux vers le blond. « Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, vous tirez. Vous prenez pas autant de temps à moins que l'acte en lui-même ait un sens. »

« Bah oui, on va se fritter avec un gars, et décider de le torturer c'est plus simple ça a du sens. » répliqua Jones.

« On a retrouvé des factures dans le salon. Le tueur a tout laissé en plan pour retourner en vitesse au supermarché…» expliqua l'albinos.

Le commissaire fixa Mello d'un air interrogateur.

« Ah, demandez lui. » fit-il en pointant Near du doigt. « Moi, j'ai passé la journée dehors…. »

Bien sur, il lança un regard lourd de sous entendu au plus jeune, le sermonnant intérieurement de l'avoir envoyé interroger le voisinage plutôt que d'avoir partagé avec lui ses hypothèses.

« Ca ne fait que commencer. » conclut-il.

« On a qu'un mort sur les bras Near, pas trois ! » s'énerva Jones.

« Sans mobile… »

« Te triture pas le cerveau pour rien, mec… » lui dit Mello.

« Retirez moi de cette affaire. »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent le commissaire et le mafieux en même temps.

« Ca ne peut pas être ma dernière enquête… » soupira t-il. « Ca peut pas prendre trop longtemps… »

« Trop longtemps ? Depuis quand on accepte une affaire en la jugeant sur sa durée ? Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ! » éclata Mello. « Il t'est arrivé quoi dans les six derniers mois pour que tu changes du tout au tout Near ? Pourquoi tu veux raccrocher ? Pourquoi tu veux tout quitter ? Oh est puis je m'en branle ! Je résoudrais cette enquête, avec ou sans toi ! »

Near intima du regard le commissaire de quitter la pièce (le bureau de Jones, soit dit en passant) et de les laisser seuls ce qu'il fit dans la seconde, le ton de Mello pouvant faire flipper n'importe qui ayant fait la connerie de croiser son regard de braise en même temps. Il sortit en fermant précautionneusement la porte, marmonnant un « Baisez pas sur mon bureau, préferez le tapis… » ironique. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il soit sûr que Jones se soit éloigné que Near pris la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens à mon égard, Mello ? »

« J'te demande pardon ? » répondit l'intéressé, perdant patience.

« Tu me haies, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te haie, ta simple présence m'exècre au plus haut point. Quand je te vois j'ai des envies de meurtre comme Matt a une envie de cigarette. Je rêve de te tirer une balle en plein cœur, ou te torturer pendant des heures sans avoir la certitude que même sous ces conditions, tu ôteras ce masque d'indifférence qui me rend fou. »

« Comme je l'avais dit à Light Yagami avant sa mort… Séparément, on est incapables d'égaler L. Mais à nous deux, on le surpasse. Suivant cette logique, on ne peut pas aller au bout des affaires les plus complexes seuls. La solution au problème serait qu'on s'allie, et pas seulement temporairement. On a besoin l'un de l'autre, c'est un fait aussi difficile que cela puisse être à accepter… »

« …Mais on ne peut pas se supporter. »

« Et c'est regrettable. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau de Jones. Near tritura l'une de ses boucles pensivement, tandis que Mello déballait une tablette de chocolat en s'asseyant sur le bureau recouvert de paperasse du commissaire, et croqua dedans.

« En gros… Il faudrait qu'on trouve une solution pour se supporter l'un l'autre pour ensuite envisager de s'allier définitivement… »

« Je ne crois pas aux miracles, Mello… Trouver une solution au moins pour finir cette enquête serait déjà pas mal. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais te retirer de l'enquête. »

« Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu ne pourras pas la résoudre sans moi. »

« Mh, mais tu n'as pas relancé sur le tapis le fait que tu veux laisser tomber les enquêtes après cette affaire… »

« C'est surtout au titre de L que je veux renoncer… C'est dans ma nature, de toujours mettre le nez dans les mystères non résolus, je ne pourrais pas renier ça éternellement… »

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre… »

« Je suis un peu perdu dans mes raisonnements également… »

_C'est pas dans ton genre de baigner dans le doute, Near… _

Crac, Mello croqua dans sa tablette. Un carré tomba au sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser en même temps que Near, dont il effleura la main. Celui-ci sembla réprimer un frisson, et ramena cette même main dans sa chevelure de neige, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mello. La scene de bataille de peinture lui revint alors quand l'albinos avait eu ce geste tendre envers lui…

« Et si…. »

Nate leva les yeux vers le blond qui s'était stoppé en pleine phrase.

« Et si je te disais que j'avais peut être une idée qui pourrait régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes… ? »

Il inclina la tête sur le coté comme pour l'inciter à expliquer son idée quand Mello s'agenouilla à ses cotés et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« … Mello, je doute que ce que tu viens de faire n'apporte quoi que ce soit à l'enquête… »

« Détrompe-toi mon cher Nate, tout ce qu'il nous manque pour boucler l'affaire c'est de la motivation et la motivation on l'a quand on se lance des défis limite irréalisables… C'est comme ça depuis le premier exam' où tu m'as détroné à la Wammy's…. Et j'ai un jeu à te proposer. »

Le génie blanc entortilla une mèche autour de son doigt sans jamais quitter le mafieux du regard. Il savait par experience que leurs jeux étaient toujours à la limite de la légalité (avec Mello, on pouvait s'attendre à des évenements rebondissants et sanglants…) et qu'à cause d'eux, ils avaient failli arriver l'un l'autre à l'échéance de fin de vie un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Je t'écoute… » se risqua t-il.

Mello se pencha un peu plus, approchant son visage de celui de Near, puis lui chuchotta à l'oreille…

« _Le premier qui tombe amoureux de l'autre a perdu_. »

* * *

_Bam, le défi est lancé. Les paris sont ouverts chers lecteurs. _

_Je tiens à rappeler que je m'inspire du film Seven; on pourrait dire que cette fic est un cross-over d'ailleurs... Les personnages m'appartiennent pas blablablah vous savez le truc qu'on sait tous._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis; à laisser une petite review; même pour dire "Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé une pomme." Ca fait plaisir, c'est un petit signe comme quoi ma fic est lue, et que je me dois donc de la continuer... Longue vie au yaoi & à bientôt les gens!_


	3. Paper Doll

**Day 2: Paper doll**

« Dépendez de quelqu'un, et vous vivrez en enfer. »

-Younes Kastaly

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll_

_**Mardi 30 Juillet 2013**_

C'était débile. Complètement débile. Et impossible en plus. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, bien au contraire, et ce défi était absurde !

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que justement, parce que ça paraissait impossible… Il fallait qu'ils aillent au bout de ce foutu défi.

Near se sentait désavantagé face à Mello c'est vrai lui ne l'avais jamais vraiment détesté c'est juste que quand quelqu'un met un point d'honneur à vous pourrir la vie, en mettant de la confiture dans vos basquettes, en remplissant d'encre votre trousse, en tendant un fil au niveau de votre porte pour que vous vous viandiez comme une loutre ça n'aidait pas à apprécier cette même personne…

Et puis, il y avait cette admiration nouvelle qu'il avait pour le mafieux. Parce que depuis l'affaire Kira, Near n'avait plus confiance en lui-même. Sans l'intervention de Mello, il se serait lamentablement ramassé, et serait mort à l'heure actuelle berné par le faux cahier que Light avait mis en place…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Lidner qui vint s'asseoir à table avec lui, et brancha les infos en lui parlant rapidement d'une histoire de meurtre qui aurait eut lieu dans la nuit. Des fois, Near se disait qu'il devrait peut être se bouger le cul et se poser quelque part comme Matt et Mello, avoir un chez lui et arrêter de vivre dans les locaux du SPK qui n'avait même plus raison d'exister…

_« Le meurtre s'installe dans les quartiers chics, en effet ce matin le corps d'un avocat de renommée mondiale, Mr Reynold, a été retrouvé sans vie dans son bureau, situé au quatrieme étage de cet immeuble… »_

C'est avec un naturel exaspérant que Mello fit irruption dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Lidner qui renversa sa tasse de thé sur la table.

« Quoi de neuf les gars ? » s'écria t-il en saisissant un croissant sur la table de la pièce, s'asseyant aux cotés de Near. Il se focalisa ensuite sur la télé à son tour. Encore un meurtre, en l'espace de même pas un jour… 65% de chance que ce soit le même meurtrier que l'obèse d'hier. Sur cette pensée le blond trempa son croissant dans le café de Near, qui fit la moue, quelque peu contrarié que Mello ait altéré le goût de son café. Ce dernier sourit, fier d'avoir eu une réaction de la part de Near. Décidement il appréciait bien trop voir l'albinos réagir comme un être humain… Il se reconcentra sur la télé, et sur les mots du procureur qui était interviewé en direct…

« … des allégations ridicules et offensantes ! Nous avons mis les meilleurs hommes sur cette enquête, et je sais qu'ils sauront conjuguer leurs efforts au service d'une justice efficace. »

Le téléphone portable de Near retentit, affichant le nom du commissaire Jones. Les meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire… Forcemment. Mello éteignit la télé, et emboita le pas de Near, qui répondit à l'appel tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, anticipant la demande du commissaire d'aller enquêter sur les lieux du crime. Quand ils prirent place dans la mustang de Matt (Il devait VRAIMENT faire confiance à Mello pour la lui laisser aussi souvent… A moins qu'il ne soit pas au courant.), le regard que Mello lança à Near était clair. _**Game On.**_

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le commissaire, Near raccrocha.

« Mello, si ça ne te dérange pas il faudrait que t'ailles voir la scene du crime seul, j'ai quelques trucs à régler au commissariat. »

« Bien. »

Near s'appreta à s'aggripper au siège ou à une quelconque partie de la voiture, anticipant un virage sec de la part de Mello, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et se gara tranquillement devant le commissariat. Il sortit de la voiture, et vint tenir la portière de Near.

« Monsieur est arrivé. » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais…._

L'albinos détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, fit une bise sur la joue du blond pour le remercier, entrant dans son jeu, et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll

« Ah Near, te voilà… Tu as vu les informations ce matin ? »

« Pas en intégralité, je regrette. »

Le génie s'assit au sol, commençant à empiler des dés qu'il avait pris dans sa poche un peu plus tôt.

« Dans le bureau de l'avocat était écrit « Avarice » sur le plancher. Une scène assez sanglante et impressionnante, je dois dire… »

« Avarice ? » Il délaissa ses dés un instant, intéréssé par les dires de Jones.

« Oui, écrit avec le sang de Reynold. »

« Ah. » se contenta t-il de répondre.

Il se retourna vers sa pile de dé, sur laquelle il en rajouta un.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en vas. Tu peux pas tout abandonner. »

« Je ne dis pas que je quitte le monde des enquêtes criminelles pour toujours…. Je vois plus ça comme une pause. »

« T'es fait pour ça, tu peux pas le nier… Ah ! Le médecin légiste a laissé ça pour toi, il l'a trouvé dans l'estomac du type d'hier on dirait du –»

« Faitez voir… » il arracha un petit flacon des mains du commissaire.

« Apparement on l'aurait forcé à les avaler… »

Near observa le contenu du petit bocal, le tournant dans tous les sens, avant de se lever et de partir en coup de vent, remerciant Jones au passage.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll

Rien n'avait bougé dans la villa depuis leur derniere visite. Near passa sous les bandes jaunes « Crime Scene Do Not Cross » avant d'allumer sa lampe torche afin d'explorer à nouveau les lieux. Il posa le bocal que Jones lui avait donné sur la table, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'ouvrir le frigo pour examiner son contenu. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'ils avaient manqué, quelque chose d'important, de nécessaire pour continuer l'enquête… Il avait l'intuition que le meurtre de l'avocat Reynold et celui de l'obèse hier avaient un lien. Il s'appretait à refermer le frigo quand il remarqua 3 marques sur le sol juste devant celui-ci. Il s'agenouilla, effleurant les traces dans le parquet du bout des doigts. Elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir étés laissées là par une paire de griffes d'animal. Et pourtant, elles n'étaient pas à distance assez régulière. Elles devaient avoir étés causées par une lame, un couteau peut être… Near tilta, revint sur ses pas pour se saisir du bocal et revenir devant le frigo. Il pris les 3 petites tiges de bois d'environ 3 cm de l'intérieur du bocal, et les posa sur les écorchures du parquet… Cela correspondait.

Alors quoi ? Le meurtrier avait découpé 3 bouts de plancher dans le sol pour les faire avaler à l'obèse … ? C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi… Et ça ne l'avançait en rien.

A moins… Que ce ne soient un espèce d'indicateur.. ? Comme une flèche qui montrerait une direction… ?

Il tira alors le frigo (non sans difficulté vu sa masse musculaire quasi inexistante…) pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : de quoi éclaircir l'enquête.

Epinglé sur le mur derrière le réfrigérateur, un morceau de papier déchiré aux extrémités, sur lequel était écrit une citation à la main. A coté, écrit avec de la graisse, le mot « Gourmandise », en anglais. Il pris tout ceci en photo avec son téléphone et décidant qu'il était temps de partir (l'odeur qui régnait dans la maison était insupportable), il sortit de la villa et se rendit chez Mello pour faire le point.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

Plus aucune trace de peinture sur le sol malgré le carnage qu'ils avaient fait lors de la premiere visite de Near dans le studio. Matt avait du péter les plombs en rentrant ce soir là… Sûrement que Mello avait du frotter comme un forcené pour tout nettoyer….

Mello lui avait résumé l'essentiel de la scène de crime. Avarice écrit sur le plancher, en anglais également. L'avocat aurait été saigné à mort. Il y avait aussi la photo de sa femme dont les yeux étaient entourés de cercles tracés avec le sang de la victime..

« Bref, un truc bien gore comme ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu. Et toi cette histoire de citation cachée derrière un frigo… ? »

« ''Long et dur est le chemin, qui de l'enfer conduit à la lumière.'' C'est de Milton. »

« Ok, et… ? »

« Ca signifie que ce n'est qu'un début. »

Near lui montra la photo du mot « Gourmandise » écrit sur le mur de la villa qu'il avait pris avec son portable.

« Il y a sept péchés capitaux. La gourmandise… » il posa le téléphone affichant la photo de la scène sur la table face à Mello « L'avarice… » il sortit la photo-papier que Mello lui avait tendue tout à l'heure du cabinet de l'avocat et la plaça à coté. « La paresse, la colère, l'orgueil, la luxure, et l'envie… »

« On peut donc s'attendre à cinq autres meurtres. »

Near hocha la tête, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du loft à coté du blond. Ce dernier s'alluma une cigarette.

« Matt n'est pas là ? » demanda l'albinos

« Sûrement sorti en boite, ou alors à la salle d'arcade de jeu sur la cinquième avenue. »

« Oh. »

Mello tira sur sa cigarette puis expira la fumée en un nuage grisâtre. Near ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les gens aimaient aspirer de la fumée dégueulasse pour la recracher ensuite… En quoi ceci pouvait être relaxant… ?

« Dis-moi Near… T'es déjà tombé amoureux…. ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« C'est non, donc. »

Mello repris une dose de nicotine tandis que Near se triturait nerveusement les cheveux.

« Tu te rappelles de Kate à la Wammy's… ? » hésita l'albinos.

« Oh la bombe de l'orphelinat ? Comment l'oublier… Mon pauvre, l'amour à sens unique, c'est dur. »

« Il ne l'était pas… Malheureusement. »

« … Attend, tu me dis que l'une des plus jolies filles de la terre t'aimait, à priori tu l'aimais aussi et… C'est malheureux ? »

« L'amour implique trop de concessions à mon goût… Trop de sacrifices, trop de risques aimer quelqu'un c'est en être dépendant et mettre sa vulnérabilité en avant, et à l'épreuve… J'ai essayé… J'ai perdu. »

« Et j'imagine que tu ne me donneras pas plus de détails. »

« Non. »

« C'est fort dommage tu as attisé ma curiosité. Toi, capable de sentiments, ça me laisse sceptique. »

Near s'autorisa à lever les yeux au ciel, comme pour le contredire.

« Le pull noir, le jean… C'était donc pas parce que t'avais pété les plombs. Dingue comme une personne peut changer nos habitudes hein ? Tiens rien que Matt tu vois à cause de lui j'me suis mis à fumer. C'est con. Et pourtant je sors pas avec.»

L'albinos hocha la tête. Mello lui saisit alors la jambe, le tirant de façon à l'allonger sur le canapé, et se plaça au dessus de lui, la clope en main. Il inspira la fumée, se pencha en avant, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Near effleura ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, partageant sa dose de nicotine avec le génie blanc quelque peu destabilisé par le geste soudain. La langue de Mello jouait avec la sienne, s'enroulant autour d'elle sans gêne, déclenchant un petit gémissement de plaisir de la part de Nate qui posa sa main sur la nuque du blond pour l'encourager à continuer. Celui-ci passa sa main sous le pull noir, son désir ayant été monté d'un cran par le gémissement de l'albinos remontant le long du torse imberbe du plus jeune. Il rompit le baiser afin de reprendre son souffle, et en profita pour observer Near qui portait son masque d'indifférence, filtrant les émotions ce foutu masque qu'il haissait tant…

« Clair que si t'étais aussi démonstratif quand elle t'embrassait, elle a du se lasser de toi et te larguer vite fait bien fait. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Near lui flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout du salon.

« Tu ne sais rien mais RIEN de moi, Mello. » dit-il en lui adressant un regard noir.

Et il se tira de l'appart sans un mot, en claquant la porte. Et pour une fois, le mafieux voulait bien le croire. Il ne connaissait pas ce Near là, celui qui se laissait emporter, et exprimait sa colère…

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll

La bibliothèque. Lieu par exellence de calme et de sérénité, où il aimait se perdre des heures durant, sans craindre d'être dérangé. A la Wammy's, il avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans les bouquins quand il était contrarié, agacé, énervé. Se plonger dans un bouquin, afin de noyer ces sentiments inutiles qu'il combattait sans relâche. Bien plus qu'un lieu de repos, c'était aussi un lieu riche de connaissance, contenant les réponses aux questions que vous ne vous posiez pas encore…

Near s'enfonça dans les allées de la vieille bibliothèque non sans ignorer les personnes interloquées par son albinisme qui attirait trop l'attention à son gout. Il avait déjà songé à se teindre les cheveux. Mais au fond, qu'est ce que ça changerait… ? Même s'il était plus normal, la populasse trouverait autre chose à lui reprocher, une autre excuse pour le fixer bizarrement.

Il arriva enfin à la section qui l'interessait. Il laissa son index glisser le long des tranches des livres, en saisit quelques un, et vint s'asseoir à une table au centre de l'immense bibliotheque. Il passa plusieurs heures plongé dans divers bouquins faisant référence aux péchés capitaux, pour ne pas penser à Mello, pour ne pas penser à leur jeu, pour ne pas penser à elle….

_Kate…_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ravalant un sanglot qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir se sermonnant mentalement d'être incapable d'oublier de parler d'elle au passé.

_**FlashBack.**_

_Les rires des pensionnaires de la Wammy's emplissaient la cours qui pendant quelques minutes, était devenu le ring où s'était déroulé l'eternel versus Mello/Near. Et ayant fait preuve de mauvaise foi, Mello s'était arrangé pour faire trébucher l'albinos de façon à ce qu'il s'étale dans la boue avant de partir la tête haute à la cantine. Near passa une main sur son visage, essayant d'enlever la matière gluante de ses narines, sa bouche… Mon dieu il avait horreur de la saleté, il pouvait rester des heures à fixer une tache sur une quelconque surface et ne pouvait s'empecher de redresser les tableaux qui n'étaient pas droits, et divers autres gestes qui faisaient que oui, il devait être maniaque au fond…_

_C'est alors qu'une petite main frêle vint saisir son poignet, le stoppant dans son geste._

_« Attend pas comme ça, tu vas t'en mettre partout… »_

_Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'en servit pour essuyer l'albinos qui la regardait d'un air méfiant. Il libéra son poignet de la main de la fillette et vint nerveusement chercher une mèche à entortiller à son doigt dans sa tignasse. C'est le tic qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il lui devenait difficile de masquer une émotion. La faille à décoder._

_« Si Mello te voit, tu risques gros. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. C'est pas un type coiffé comme un playmobil avec un égaux aussi gros que les problèmes fiscaux de l'Afrique qui m'fait peur ! » répondit-elle en souriant._

_Son sourire… Il faisait plisser un peu ses yeux couleur noisette… Il illuminait son visage encadré par ses cheveux roux-caramel gourmands qui revenaient vers ses joues avec grâce. Cette fille, elle rayonnait, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que personne ne pouvait passer à coté d'elle sans la remarquer. _

_« Au fait, je m'appelle Kate ! » dit-elle en lui tendant sa main._

_Il hésita un instant, fixant cette main comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre._

_« Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'oserais pas souiller ta main de la mienne qui dégouline de boue… Moi c'est Near. »_

_« Enchanté, petit Peter Pan. »_

_**Fin flashback**_

Kate… A.K.A Kathlyn T. Brook, comme il l'avait appris bien plus tard… Car à la Wammy's, personne ne se présentait sous sa veritable identité. Dès lors que l'on passait les grilles de l'orphelinat, on adoptait un pseudonyme qui nous suivait jusqu'à la fin de notre existence.

Autant le dire tout de suite, ce jour là, Near avait signé son arrêt de mort involontairement, quand son cœur avait raté un battement et que ses yeux avaient rencontré les orbes chocolatées de la rouquine. Bien sur, il avait nié le fait que ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait était de l'amour. Un être comme lui ne fait pas dans les sentiments. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir d'autre impatient il était prédisposé à succéder à L et rien ne devait le détourner de ça.

Mais là encore, involontairement, il avait encore fait une entorse à ses convictions…

_**Flashback**_

_« Ahahah ! Mais t'as vu un peu sa tête quand tu lui as dit ''Bah alors, t'as pas digéré que je t'ai battu jusque dans ta langue maternelle ?'' Mon dieu c'était salaud, mais tellement bien envoyé, Near, je suis en totale admiration devant ton clash de tantôt ! »_

_Il lui sourit, son cerveau s'étant déconnecté au moment où elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Quand il était avec elle, c'est comme si la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle faisait fondre son masque d'indifférence, petit à petit. Le mutisme dans lequel il se réfugiait n'avait plus lieu d'être, avec elle il pouvait se permettre d'agir comme un humain, avec elle il pouvait oublier qu'il était la relève de L, l'icône de la justice._

_« Dis Near…. » nerveuse, elle tritura le fil de son casque audio, ayant adopté le tic de Near à force de passer du temps avec lui et de le voir faire avec ses cheveux… « Tu sais que je suis d'un naturel curieux… Et il ya quelque chose que j'aimerais tester… Avec toi. »_

_Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui lançant un regard interrogateur quant à la nature du ''quelque chose''. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sa dent rencontrant son piercing au passage. Elle s'était fait percée le labret décallé, parce qu'elle trouvait ça ''classe, sexy et rock'n'roll''. Il faut dire que l'adolescence l'avait changée, elle avait adopté un look à l'image de ces groupes qu'elle écoutait et affichait dans sa chambre et qui malgré tout la faisait rayonner d'avantage. _

_« Ne te lance surtout pas dans un raisonnement juste après, ok ? Juste… Apprécie le moment et dis toi que c'est vraiment, vraiment pas avec d'arrières pensées… Ok ? »_

_« Ok… ? »_

_Elle soupira, sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose mais se tut. Elle regarda Near, un peu perdue, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de l'embrasser. _

_C'était là que Nate River s'était dit qu'il était foutu._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Il se souvenait encore du gout qu'avaient ses lèvres, de la coiffure qu'elle avait ce jour là, les cheveux attaché avec un bandana rouge. La courbe qu'elle avait tracé au coin de son œil à l'eye liner… Son t-shirt Red Hot Chilli Peppers et son jean troué et délavé. Ils devaient avoir l'air débiles, à s'embrasser sur le toit de la Wammy's ce jour là une fille d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, avec ses piercings, sa ceinture cloutée et son vernis noir avec un albinos ayant l'air d'être en pyjama, pieds nus, de légères cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux. Une fille à l'allure de femme avec un jeune homme à l'allure d'enfant frêle.

_Non, elle n'est pas morte, un de ces quatres matins je vais la voir passer la porte du SPK avec un grand sourire, et tout comme Mello elle aura échappé à la mort d'une façon ou d'une autre…_

Mello. Merde il l'avait presque oublié, celui-la. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : la nuit était tombée.

Il inspira profondément, balayant ses pensées d'un geste de la main, se saisit des bouquins et partit de la bibliotheque. Apres avoir marché une quinzaine de minute, il retourna à l'appart de Mello, glissa un mot dans la boite aux lettres (il n'avait pas très envie de revoir sa gueule pour le moment.) et retourna au SPK pour essayer de dormir un peu, croisant les doigts pour que ses souvenirs ne l'assaillent pas dans ses rêves.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lll

Ce défi était stupide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu une idée pareille, pourquoi ? Il croqua férocement dans son chocolat, ne remarquant pas Matt qui rentrait à ce moment là.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

Le mafieux manqua de sursauter, il se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Matt, et croqua à nouveau dans la tablette. Mais merde, sérieusement, POURQUOI avoir lancé un défi où il était lui-même désavantagé… ? Si Near était toujours hanté par son histoire avec Kate ça allait être difficile de le faire tomber amoureux… Alors que lui…

Matt passa ses bras autour du blond, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

« Matt… »

Le dénommé Matt mis son index sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à se taire, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Lui… Il avait Matt. Le roux était là pour le calmer, le rassurer, l'empecher de sombrer dans la folie, de se laisser aller dans des excès inutiles, qu'ils soient de colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…

« C'est Near, hein ? »

_C'est toujours Near._

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre la réponse allait de soi, et Matt le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait en un regard. En vivant avec le roux, il s'était fait à l'idée que l'ame sœur n'était pas forcemment la personne de laquelle vous étiez amoureux le terme englobait quelque chose de bien plus grand que ça. L'ame sœur, c'était cette personne qui savait vous lire, qui avait toujours les mots pour vous sauver, et les gestes pour vous apaiser.

Le roux s'assit aux cotés de Mello, s'allumant une énieme cigarette au passage avant de lancer le briquet sur la table basse sur laquelle il posa ses pieds par la suite.

« Tes pieds Matt, merde. »

« C'est qu'une table. »

« J'vais te l'envoyer dans la gueule, et tu verras à quel point c'est qu'une table. »

« Déverse donc ta colère, oh grand dieu Mello, mais sois clément et accorde moi ta miséricorde… »

« Je t'épargne si je veux, pitoyable mortel. »

Il sourit, et s'empara de la clope de Matt, tirant une bouffée avant de la lui rendre.

« Et arrête de m'embrasser, tu vas finir par y prendre goût. »

« Pas ma faute si t'as le goût de chocolat. »

Il sourit, encore. Matt & lui c'était aussi simple que ça. Une relation basée sur le besoin et ça s'arretait là. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, partageaient les galères, l'appart le frigo et même le lit. Ils bouffaient dans le même plat, buvaient dans le même verre et parfois se piquaient même les caleçons. Et, de temps en temps, Matt ou Mello embrassait l'autre sur les lèvres, en guise de merci, ou parfois de bonjour pour faire chier ou juste faire preuve de tendresse parce que oui, ils se montraient parfois leur affection. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée c'était aussi chaste qu'un enfant embrassant innocement sa mère sur la bouche.

Mello se demanda si Near avait vécu ce genre de relation fusionnelle avec Kate, et comment il faisait pour vivre sans à présent car rien que le fait de s'imaginer plus d'une semaine sans Matt donnait la nausée au maffieux. Qu'est ce qu'elle serait triste sa vie, sans cet idiot de geek…

« Au fait, y'avait ça pour toi dans la boite aux lettres. »

Le roux lui tendit une petite enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était simplement écrit son nom. Il haussa un sourcil et la saisit. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture soignée et arrondie de Near, même s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de signer. Il l'avait rédigée en anglais.

« _Dear Mello._

_You may want to check the following books about the 7 deadly sins…_

_Dante's Purgatory_

_The Canterbury Tales_

_Dictionnary of Catholisicsm_

_PS: The game is still On._ » (1)

[Cher Mello,

Tu devrais t'interesser à ces livres sur les 7 péchés capitaux…

Le purgatoire, les contes de canterbury et le dictionnaire du catholisme.

PS : le jeu continue. ]

_Le jeu continue, hein…. ? _

Il allait falloir qu'il redouble de vigilance. Sa haine pour Near avait changé de couleur et il n'appréciait pas trop la tournure qu'étaient en train de prendre les choses…

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: Honte à moi de poster siii longtemps après le premier chapitre et l'intro! Vraiment, mes excuses. L'entrée en Terminale fut plus brutale que je ne l'avais prévu; je croule sous les TD d'économie-droit; et ces histoires de commerce et d'entreprise bouffent mon temps libre chéri! M'enfin j'aimais trop cette fic pour l'abandonner. Le prochain chapitre est déja en cours de rédaction; je vais profiter des vacances de toussaint pour m'avancer un peu. Sur ce; bon courage chez fanfictionneurs!_


	4. Gimme Love

**Day 3: Gimme Love**

« L'arme des humiliés : la vengeance. »

- Alice Brunel-Roche

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll_

**Mercredi 31 Juillet 2013**

La pluie torrentielle frappait les épaules de Mello à travers son blouson en cuir. Il se couvrait la tête avec les bouquins de la liste que Near lui avait laissé la veille, traversant le peu de distance séparant la librairie de la mustang garée juste sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la voiture, trempant l'intérieur tout cuir.

« Putain d'temps ! Poesie de merde, fait chier, BORDEL ! »

Il envoya les bouquins valdinguer aux pieds du coté passager et mis le contact avant de faire démarrer la mustang dans un rugissement du moteur. Il appréhendait le moment où il reverrait Near. Parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches sur la dite Kate dévoré par la curiosité. La demoiselle avait quitté la Wammy's peut après leur départ, à lui et à l'albinos, et était devenue magistrate. Rien de bien intéressant en somme jusqu'à un article de presse datant d'il y a deux mois.

«Furieux du jugement qui avait été rendu à la fin de son procès, un homme condamné pour viol et harcèlement sur plusieurs victimes assassine le magistrat qui avait rendu la sentence. »

Le nom de Kathlyn T. Brook était écrit dans la légende, sous la photo de la victime.

Mello en avait conclu que Near sortait avec Kate quand l'assassinat eut lieu, et que c'était la raison de son changement de comportement. C'était la seule hypothese valable pour qu'il ait radicalement changé en l'espace de six mois…

Apres avoir garé la voiture sur une place réservée aux familles nombreuses du supermarché, il traversa la rue et pénetra dans l'immeuble du SPK. Il avait besoin de faire des recherches sur un PC qui ramait pas à cause de X jeux de MMORPG lancés en même temps, bouffant le débit de la connexion internet.

« Near. »

L'albinos le salua d'un signe de tête, apparement occupé à éplucher des photocopies de passages de livres concernant les péchés capitaux tout en construisant une réplique des buildings de New York avec des dés. Le blond s'assit face à un ordinateur et chercha des informations sur le même sujet. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à l'albinos, le voyant autrement depuis qu'il avait appris pour Kate essayant de s'imaginer Near en larmes… Sans y parvenir.

Le téléphone du SPK se mit à sonner.

Au bout de 4 coups de sonnerie, Mello se saisit du combiné, Near ne voulant apparement pas répondre.

« Allo ? ….. Ah Matt… Ca va pas ?... J'te rappelle… Hein ? … Ok. » le blond tendit le téléphone à l'albinos.

« Pardon ? »

« Il voudrait t'parler. » lui répondit-il l'air aussi étonné que lui.

Near hésita, impassible, il lacha sa boucle de cheveux et répondit.

« Allo… ?... C'est un plaisir partagé… J'apprécie l'invitation mais… Bon dans ce cas j'accepte…. Oui je t'en remercie. » il rendit le téléphone à Mello, qui se fit raccrocher au nez par Matt.

« … Alors ? » demanda t-il à Near.

« Il m'a invité. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Ouais. »

_Fait chier. _

Mais qu'est ce que Matt a derrière la tête, bordel ?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll

A midi, ils mirent en commun les infos qu'ils avaient récolté.

« Le type a du rentrer dans l'immeuble avant la fermeture des bureaux, donc pas de dispositif de sécurité à ce moment là… Reynold a du travailler tard ce jour là. »

« Certainement c'était le plus grand avocat de la ville… Et une crapule. »

« Mh… On a trouvé le corps mardi matin… Sachant que le bureau est fermé le lundi, le tueur a du entrer le vendredi et s'est caché jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de nettoyage s'en aille… Il a du passer tout le week end avec Reynold. »

Il sortit une photo de l'avocat, attaché, gisant sur la moquette de son bureau.

« Il lui a laissé le bras droit libre, et lui a donné un couteau de boucher… Et il y avait une livre de chair pile poil dans un sac dans un coin… Glauque. »

« … Une livre de chair, ni plus ni moins. Pas de cartillage, pas d'os seulement de la chair…. Le marchand de Venise. »

« … Jamais vu. »

« …. ''La tache executée, il partira délivré''…. » il pensait à moitié à voix haute, il porta automatiquement une main à ses cheveux, répétant ce geste devenu habituel chez lui que Mello commençait à guetter presque constamment. A vrai dire, il adorait voir Near faire ça.

« Le tueur voulait que l'avocat prenne tout son temps qu'il décide tranquilement quelle partie il voulait sacrifier…. »

« Les poignées d'amour… Il s'est coupé sur le coté au niveau de l'estomac. Et la livre de chair qu'on a retrouvé venait de là…. Vraiment glauque.»

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, suivant un raisonnement qui n'avait pour l'instant pas de moyen d'arriver à terme… Near fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. Mello sourit, appreciant la seconde d'humanité de l'albinos.

« Faut qu'on trouve un élément, un détail et se concentrer dessus…. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ai écarté toutes les hypothèses…. »

Il fixa les photos de la scène du crime, maltraitant cette pauvre mèche de cheveux qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« … Ouais. J'vais me chercher une bière… Je ne t'en propose pas… »

« Non, non. »

Le blond s'éloigna dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo, se disant qu'il serait p'tet temps qu'il aille faire les courses, car Matt était vraiment nul pour ce genre de choses tu lui donnais cinquante balles il revenait avec un jeu vidéo, prétextant que face à Modern Warfare, le besoin de s'alimenter devenait secondaire et toi tu finissais pas crever la dale.

« Il prêche. » dit Near assez fort pour que Mello l'entende.

« Il punie. » réctifia Mello, qui revint de la cuisine en décapsulant sa biere.

« Il se réfère aux péchés dans les serments medievaux… Il y avait sept vertues cardinales ainsi que sept péchés capitaux.. C'était la base de la scolastique. »

« Ouais ouais c'est cité dans les contes du prêtre et Dante… »

« Ah, tu l'as lu ? »

« En partie… » il but une gorgée. « Rappelle toi, le purgatoire Dante et son pote grimpent en haut de la colline et voient tous ceux qui ont péché. »

« Oui les septs terrasses de purgation. »

« C'est ça … Mais c'était pas la gourmandise en premier c'était l'orgueil. »

« Vrai… Mais pour l'instant, considérons ces ouvrages comme une source d'inspiration pour le tueur quand même… »

Mello hocha la tete.

« Les sermons parlent d'expiation... Et ces meurtres sont la marque d'une attrition forcée.. »

« Attri quoi ? »

« Attrition. C'est quand tu regrettes tes péchés mais pas pour l'amour de dieu… »

« Aaah, comme quand on te braque un pistolet sur la gueule… »

« … Pas d'empreintes aucun lien entre les victimes, pas l'ombre d'un témoin… »

« Je pige pas il a bien fallu qu'il ressorte de l'immeuble… »

« Dans les grandes villes, les gens ne se mellent pas des histoires des autres. Quand une femme se fait agresser elle a mieux fait de crier au feu. Si tu appelles au secours… Personne ne viendra. »

« C'est intéressant ce que tu dis… » répondit le mafieux en s'approchant dangereusement de l'albinos.

_Et merde je l'avais vu venir pourtant._

« Ce qui est bien avec toi mon cher Near, c'est que tu refuses ne pas pouvoir te débrouiller seul, donc tu n'appelles jamais à l'aide... »

« Tu te trompes... Tu es actuellement en train de m'aider à ma demande... »

« Mais à part moi, qui viendrait à ton secours... ? »

_Personne... Personne ne se préoccupe de moi à part toi..._

Near recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre mur, sans échappatoire face à Mello qui se colla à lui, sortit des menottes de sa poche et enchaîna l'albinos au chauffage à sa droite. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en fixant le mafieux, ne voulant pas se fatiguer à formuler une phrase.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

« Combien de fantasmes encore me concernant sur ta liste, _dear Mello_ ? »

« Ca ne tiendrait même pas sur une feuille ça fait depuis trop longtemps que je tiens cette liste là. »

Near leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire le blond. C'est ça, des réactions, c'est ce qu'on cherche. Il caressa la joue de son rival prisonnier, descendant sa main le long de son cou, ses épaules, ses mains, ses hanches... en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait de se brûler. Sa tête trouva la place dans le creux du cou de l'albinos, qu'il couvrit de baisers mouillés, tandis que sa main passait sous le pull noir bien trop grand qui couvraît ce corps frêle pour lequel il se damnerait...

« Mello... »

Il avait soupiré son nom comme un supplice, à bout de souffle, comme si Mello détenait tout l'oxygène de la pièce. Respirer était devenu difficile, l'air brûlait sa trachée, obstruait ses poumons, asphyxiait la cohérence de ses pensées, étouffait son cerveau... Toutes les tortures mentales ou physiques que le mafieux pouvait lui faire n'étaient rien non le pire, c'était déjà être en sa présence... Parce que ça changeait Near malgré lui. A croire que toutes ces années de persécution s'étaient dissipées comme la fumée d'une cigarette, des heures à collaborer sur cette enquête, et tout changeait... Respirer Mello, ça conservait son âme. Ce défi à la con, c'était la seule chose qui avait su le tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle il baignait depuis la mort de Kate. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir avec exactitude de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son décès. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il était enfin passé au lendemain, au jour d'après, celui où il pouvait enfin se relever en s'accrochant à quelque chose. La citation de Georges Perros lui revenait à l'esprit.. « L'amour, c'est comme si on n'avait jamais respiré. » Passer à autre chose, ça signifiait attendre que ses poumons remarchent alors... ?

Mello s'éloigna alors comme si rien ne s'était passé, et se rassit à table devant les clichés de l'enquête. Near toussota essayant de reprendre son sérieux malgré le rouge étalé sur ses joues et le fait qu'il soit toujours enchainé au chauffage.

« Il a du laisser une autre pièce du puzzle... » commença l'albinos.

« Je vais te dire c'est intéressant, vraiment. Mais j'ai sommeil et... Oh attend ! »

_Comme si j'pouvais faire autre chose qu'attendre..._

L'albinos haussa un sourcil tandis que Mello revenait vers lui avec la photo du cadre qu'il y avait dans le bureau de l'avocat ou les yeux de la jeune femme sont entourés du sang de la victime.

« C'était sa femme. En voyage au moment du crime... Elle a peut être vu quelque chose. »

« Et si c'était une menace... ? »

« J'lai mise en sécurité... Elle était pas très contente d'ailleurs... »

« Et si justement, c'était pas quelque chose qu'elle a vu mais qu'elle aurait du voir et qu'elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion... ? »

« Quoi ? »

« …. J'en sais rien. Mais c'est un indice. Allons la voir. »

« Ca marche. » répondit le blond qui sortit de l'appartement précipitemment.

« …. »

Mello revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« … Oui. J'avais oublié ce détail. » il sortit une clé et enleva les menottes du poignet de Near. « J'comptais t'y laisser toute la nuit, mais on a un interrogatoire à faire donc... »

_Le bougre il en avait vraiment l'intention.._

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient chez la femme de la victime numéro 2 (dont Near avait fait une représentation en petite figurine...) et l'albinos ne supportait déjà plus le fait d'être là. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était la faiblesse du genre humain, cette façon de se courber si facilement à cause et pour ces émotions futiles propres à tout le monde... La pire était bien la tristesse, voir cette bonne femme chouiner depuis tout à l'heure l'insupportait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi laissait-il le soin à Mello de l'interroger, parce que vraiment, il avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui foutre une claque à cette pauvre gonzesse.

« On est désolés Mme Reynold, toutes nos condoléances. » fit le blond.

Mauvaise idée.

La jeune femme se remis à pleurer de plus belle, on aurait pu la comparer à un nourrisson braillant sans cesse. Near se retint de porter ses mains à ses oreilles pour se protéger du bruit massacrant.

« Ecoutez... » essaya Mello. « Faut que vous regardiez toutes les photos attentivement... Regardez s'il n'y a pas un truc qui vous paraît bizarre... Un objet qu'on aurait déplacé... N'importe quoi. »

« Mais j'vois rieeeen ! » brailla t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » insista Mello, tout en essayant de garder un ton calme et compatissant (c'est drôle ça sonnait pas si faux que ça et pourtant...)

« J'vous en priiie c'est trop dur j'peux pas faire ça maintenant ! » réussit -elle à articuler en reniflant bruyamment.

Le mafieux caressait le dos de la jeune femme depuis tout à l'heure il se montrait doux et attentionné... Il la regardait avec un de ces regards de protecteur... La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond... Near s'arracha presque les cheveux quand il tritura sa mèche habituelle. Il ne chercha même pas à camoufler sa colère quand il pris la parole.

« On ne PEUT PAS attendre. »

Le ton irrité de l'albinos surpris Mello qui le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que la jeune femme qui venait de sursauter avait repris un peu ses distances du blond.

« Oh attendez... Là ! » Mme Reynold pointa un tableau sur une des photos du lieu du meurtre. « Vous voyez là... ? Il est à l'envers... »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

De retour sur le lieu du meurtre, Near et Mello s'approchèrent du tableau en question. Le blond le décrocha, s'attendant à trouver un message ou autre derriere... Mais rien.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pourtant, bon sang... ! »

Near fit claquer sa langue. Mello commençait à apprécier quand il faisait ça. C'était rare, mais c'était... Appréciable venant d'une ex statue de marbre.

« Oh attend ! Regarde il a enlevé les vis et les a remises ! »

Near hocha la tête et sortit un petit couteau de sa poche.

« Qu'est ce que... T'as un couteau sur toi ? Tout le temps ? Je veux dire... Tu l'avais ces fois où je t'ai emb... Enfin... »

L'albinos ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du mafieux et arracha le papier derrière la toile... Rien. Soupir de déception.

« Il se fout de notre gueule ! Voilà ce qu'il fait ce putain de tueur ! T'sais quoi ? Il doit bien se marrer. »

« Attend une seconde... » fit Near, qui passa un pinceau sur le mur où se trouvait le tableau avant qu'ils ne l'enlèvent. « J'y crois pas.. » murmura t-il tandis que des traces de doigts apparaissaient sur le papier peint, formant un ''Help Me'' bien visible.

« Appelle le labo. »

lllllllllllllllllllll

Tu vois les experts en médecine légale ? Bah après eux, y'a une seconde catégorie de professionnels un peu glauques et Ziggy en faisait partie. Ziggy, c'est un peu l'homme à tout faire l'informaticien fou qui entretient une liaison passionnée avec les chiffres marié à son PC il passe des nuits à pianoter pour craquer les systemes les plus complexes ou pour rechercher une personne parmis des milliers grâce aux liaisons vidéo-satelite de surveillance mondiale. Ca prend des jours, pour toi ça paraît chiant comme la messe le dimanche ou un épisode de High School Musical mais pour lui c'est un jeu prenant du genre « Trouvez Charlie » en plus complexe. Analysez des empreintes puis les comparer à toutes celles des fichiers de la police, ça faisait aussi partie de ses compétences, aussi après êtres revenus des bureaux de Reynold, Mello & Near vinrent à sa rencontre pour qu'il lance la recherche du propriétaire des empreintes du ''help me''.

« Vu les z'empreintes, z'est pas zelles de la victime, z'vous le dit. »

Ouais, parce que tout le commissariat l'avait surnommé Ziggy parce qu'il zozotait. Ouais, c'est dégueulasse, mais que voulez-vous. Ca lui allait très bien, avec ses lunettes en cul-de-bouteille et ses cheveux à la Bob Marley. Il pianota quelques minutes pour lancer le logiciel informatique tandis que les deux génies restaient debout derrière lui.

« Pourquoi il aurait laissé ses empreintes un fou comme les autres fous ne voudrait pas se faire gauler... » murmura Mello.

« Qui sait, il l'a peut être fait volontairement, puis une fois qu'on l'aura attrapé il nous dira ''Une voix m'a dit d'le faire.'' ou ''mon chien m'a dit de le faire...'' … Le fantome de Jackson m'a dit de le faire... »

_Depuis quand Casper fait-il de l'humour ? _

« Un type qui a commis des meurtres aussi minutieusement suivant un objectif bien précis aurait fait ça intentionnellement ? T'es débile ou quoi ? Il se serait pas fait chié pour ne laisser aucune trace sur les précédents lieux du crime si c'était ça ! »

« Débile, oui, à tel point que j'ai de meilleurs résultats que toi... »

« Near pitié, on a passé ces enfantillages... » gronda Mello.

« Oh pardon, je croyais que tu venais de lancer les hostilités. Tu m'as trop habitué à me méfier autant pour une pique verbale qu'un compliment. Désolé. »

« T'es vraiment... -

« Vous z'avez, le pc peut mettre trois zours à faire une identificazion... Vous pouvez aller vous tourner les pouzes ailleurs za ne me dérangera pas... » les interrompa Ziggy.

« ... »

Ils sortirent du bureau de Ziggy et s'assirent sur les fauteuils dans le couloir du labo. Il restèrent silencieux un moment, Near passant ses mains dans ses manches de veste trop longues comme pour se réchauffer et Mello machouillant du chocolat.

« Désolé. » fit ce dernier.

Electrochoc pour Near, qui arrêta de se frotter les mains et de frissonner, figé sur le fauteuil, le regard flottant dans le vide.

« Hé oh, t'as entendu ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Tu sais, de t'avoir traité de débile. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers le blond avec un air que Mello ne lui connaissait pas.

« Excuses acceptées... ? » dit-il avec un air interloqué

« … Ouais... J'pense pas que les gens normaux répondent ce genre de tr... Non pas que tu sois pas normal mais... Fin ça m'a choqué que tu fasses de l'humour et tu.. Tu...»

« … ? »

« … Laisse tomber. »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

« Bonsoir vous deux ! » lança joyeusement Matt. « Ca faisait un moment, Near. »

L'albinos hocha la tête.

« Putain j'y crois pas que j'vais bouffer en face de Casper ce soir. »

« Mello tais-toi un peu. » dit le roux. « Entre Near ! »

Le génie blanc s'executa,

« Alors la recherche d'empreintes, qu'est ce que ça donne ?

« On est restés plantés là pendant quatres heures et rien ne correspond bordel... » pesta Mello en s'allumant une cigarette.

« C'est con. »

La table était mise, assiettes et couverts assortis comme lorsque l'on reçoit du monde et qu'on veut les impressioner à la manière de l'émission un diner presque parfait. Near s'assit et fixa sa fourchette en argent qui reflétait la lumière des spots de l'appartement. Mello était assis à sa droite, les pieds sur la table.

« Ca faisait quoi, deux mois qu'on avait pas mangé dans une assiette et pas directement dans les boites Matt ? »

« Au moins ! » lança t-il depuis la cuisine.

Near eu une ébauche de sourire. Mello ne le manqua pas. Matt revint de la cuisine, balança une boite en carton contenant une pizza Domios sur la table et s'assit.

« Bon appétit ! »

« …. Tu t'fous de ma gueule Matty. »

« Bah nan pourquoi ? » répondit-il la bouche pleine après avoir pris une part.

« Tu nous fait la table d'honneur les serviettes et tout et tout genre ce soir repas de noel pour nous balancer une pizza commandée y'a dix minutes... ? »

« C'est l'art de mettre les p'tits plats dans les grands mon cher Mello ! »

« Artiste de bas étage ! »

« On habite qu'au premier c'est pas ma faute. »

« Je te note zéro pour le repas servi, trois pour la table et un pour l'ambiance. Nul. »

« T'es sévère merde, c'est de la bonne mozzarella bien fondue regarde comme elle fond dans la bouche ! »

« T'as triché tu l'as pas faite toi même. »

« Si tu voulais bouffer du charbon en forme de pizza fallait me le dire. »

« J'aurais sourit et j'aurais fait semblant de me régaler en te complimentant. »

« Toi ? Faire des compliments et retenir le fond de ta pensée ? Oui là c'est noel. »

« J'en connais un qui n'aura pas Call of Duty Black Ops 2 à noël s'il continue... »

« J'en connais un qui n'aura plus de chocolat si COD BO 2 n'est pas sous le sapin et que du coup je vais pas faire les courses... »

Near ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps dans sa barbe, il du reprendre son souffle ce qui trahi son mode silencieux et le fit rire aux éclats devant ce spectacle digne de scènes de ménage. Matt et le mafieux le regardèrent d'un air interloqué, pas habitués à voir Near réagir non plus comme un automate mais comme un humain. Moment de courte durée car interrompu par un coup de fil qui stoppa net l'albinos dans son fou rire. Reprenant son ton solennel et sérieux il répondit au quart de tour.

« ...Mh... Oui... En effet... Ok. Merci. » il raccrocha. « Empreintes trouvées. »

« Oh on a enfin un gagnant? Bon bah Matt merci ce fut un repas de luxe bye bye. » fit Mello en enfilant sa veste et partant en coup de vent. Near se leva mollement de table, remercia Matt poliment puis s'excusa afin de prendre congé et rejoindre le blond en bas de l'immeuble.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Oh bon dieu le chapitre était près depuis des lustres il me manquait juste quelques morceaux par ci par là.. Pardon pardon. Je n'abandonnerais pas la fic, c'est juré, j'ai 36 milles morceaux des prochains chapitres déja tapés, il me faut juste trouver comment les relier! :P Bon courage à vous tous pour ceux qui passent des exams! **


End file.
